User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome to Feathermoon's Talk page or, Feathermoon's Medicine storage. It is requested by Feathermoon that her den not be abused because some of the paitents get hurt easily (offended) --''' and some herbs are rare. Thanks, FeatherMew? 04:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey guys, even though the page seems small heading wise (15), People can post alot in each heading. Peace out, Feather Lolwut 23:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ---- '''Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Messages: Hee hee I'm the first one. :p So, how ya been, Feather? ShadewingBlades of the Night 12:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Har, I've hated middle school gym except for seventh grade. Execpt for that one, all my gym classes are huge, and it's hard to do anything. :/ ShadewingBlades of the Night 02:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing hey, just to let you know, my stories been updated...[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]]11:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Is that you, Feathereh? Your soooooo pretty! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: xD. When my hair is wet it's black. :) 18:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Feather. It makes me feel good. I guess I'm just sick ans tired of everyone fighting on here. It made me feel discouraged and kinda alone.. Senbonzakura'Dance of the Cherry Blossoms... 02:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Thanks Feather, I appreciate that. I guess I was kinda miffed about this Wiki for a while. I'm not aure why though... I think Skye got mad at me when I told you guys to quit fighting on that blog. I try to maintain peace on Wikis. :P SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 03:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather chat naow. >:) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 03:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. Turns out I can't either. XD And is everything okay? You've been acting a little strangely lately. 03:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it. After being bitterly rejected by my last crush, there was this guy I met on an annual scout camp (the Jamborette)- and he was perfect. Seriously, he was funny, intelligent, tall, older and cute. But because he's older than me means this is his last Jamborette. This means I won't see him until the Jamboree in 2013. That's two freaking years. I sure do pick 'em, don't I? XD I stick to my friends now. I don't need boys. I edit here as much as I can, too. I can really express myself through writing. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 19:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) O.M.G. You're serious? You're not joking, right? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (Good AAAAAHHHH not bad XD)!!!!!! 21:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) OK Like the title says. 23:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Linkin Park Contest Very well! Lying From You - I'll make a blog, make the page. It has to be done by Sunday. I'll get working on it. 23:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm chating with Birdeh right now, so you can still go on. 00:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup! 11:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're trying to piss me off, it's working rather well. 21:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to speak it that way. 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like those colors, copy and paste the template code and change the colors on your own pages. 21:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya still on? 05:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yus. 05:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) MEEP. Enjoy. It's just the basic layout and stuff. Feel free to change things around. 23:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ;) ;) *nudge nudge* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FEATHER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Happy birthday Feather. Welcome to your pre-teen years- they're the best of your life, trust me (you are turning 12, right?). *gives brownies and throws confetti* Well, in that case, YAYAYAYAY! *throws more confetti* Welcome to your teens! These... probably aren't the best ones of your life. -_- Look forward to awesomeness, high school and a whole bunch of friends. :D 2,000 edits!!!!! Feather, you are FOUR edits away from 2,000! YEY FOR FEATHER!! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 06:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, I approved them and all of a sudden my mom said to get off the computer when I was in the middle of moving them. 22:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You have 2000 edits! Hooray! *throws confetti* 19:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Noo prob. :3 How are you? 22:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing 2011 edits? Cool XD Well done, Feathereh! So..many..edits!!! o.o [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow(with 400 edits)']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 15:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Te he Am I in your group of buddies here? xP 02:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hahaha xD. 20:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Problem Hey, Feathereh. I have a problem over at P:I: Mooneh is being really stubborn about the blanks she's using. For, ya know, the Warriors Pokemon characters. Should I decline it? Gloweh says I should. ~ Hey Feather. ^^ Is it okay if I did a charart tutorial? I've been meaning to ask, but I figured I'd better wait a bit until I got more chararts approved and up for approval. 20:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Okay then. Thanks! :) 22:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Feather. I need a favour. Can you edit the queen blank so it only has two kits? Preferably the one on the queen's head and the one playing with her tail, though I suppose that's reserved for queens with five kits. Thanks! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Are wolves allowed on this wiki? Cause I have Wolf Warriors... Can I put them on this wiki?- Ouka-noir 21:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Ok.... so how do i make one of those things u showed me? I'm new to this wiki, we only do real pages on the other wikis I work with- Ouka-noir 22:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: FORGOT TITLE YES! I AM HERE! Tis the awesome Sweetflower >:D Who now has to copy and paste here siggie coding! xP 23:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature I love your signature so badly. xDDD. 01:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) OTTERSPLASH IS DEAD!! Not. Ottersplash~November chills~ 18:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFEEEEEAAAAATTTTHHHHEEEERRR!!!!! <33333333333333333 Ottersplash~November chills~ 18:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) FEATHERFEATHERFEATHERFEATHERFEATHERFEATHERFEATHERFEATHER Hai heh [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Muhuhu. XD My epical evil laugh. So howya doin? ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: WELL I HATE LINKIN PARK It sure did. I was ready to murder you. *smirk* You're not a true Linkin Addict, though, 'cause you "didn't feel any connection with 'Lying From You'", which is one of their most amazing songs of all fudging time. xD. 18:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather. ^^ Does my charart tutorial have to be complete before it can be posted on the P:I page? 20:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ok thanks! 22:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather :) Hi Feather, I was wondering if you could put the queen blank with the (preferably the one batting at her tail) and the queen with the three (the three on the top). Thanks! 16:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Meow. x3 Howz it goin'? 00:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather, I beseech thee... Dang Feather! I need your help like Firestar needs to die! ''I asked Leopard. She tried but couldn't do it. She told me to ask Skye, cause Leopard said she might know someone on WW who knows what to do. She didn't and told me to ask you because you drew the leaves on the medicine cat blank. I really, really need your help. Read this blog and see if you can help me out. You don't have to but it would really be great. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 16:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) And you should know, check the Apprentice requests page. You have an apprentice now! She was all like "I want Feathermoon!" Rofl. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow''']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 18:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Oh geez that's a long story. Basically, on WWiki, I got sick of everyone being like: "I'm the wiki's official.." so I decided I was the official pickle. Your siggie cracks me up. xD 04:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Featherrrrr you're the bestest XDDDD 08:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! This is Hollyleaf. I am wondering, how does this wiki work? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I want to know what you do on this wiki. I see people saying on there talk pages that they Role-play cats. How does that work? Also, how do you make those box things around the writing that people put on there user pages and stuff like that? That's all my questions at the moment. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) um feathermoon *hesitantly* could u tell me how to get a mentor? Willowmoon 14:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Feather!!! It's been a long time scince the time you first greeted me when I was new!! ;3 16:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Im firekit of snowclan on nook,do u have one?----firekit on nook 'Hi!Im firekit on the nook do u have one Feathermoon b/c im feathermoon!s kit on the nook----firekit of snowclan Question Sorry I haven't been so active lately, there's one thing I need to know, and it seems a bit of a silly question. Is this a fanfiction wiki? And why do some cats have character pages, what's that all about? I'll become more active once you've answered my questions. Also, I am HollyleafOfThunderclan, I just had to change my username for a reason I cannot mention here. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Feather. I just wanted to stop by and tell you all the great things that have happened while you weren't here. For one, everyone misses you, including me. I will never forget that you were my leader in the P:I and I was proud to be chosen as your deputy. I miss you, a lot. Everyone does. I'm a rollbacker and chat moderator now :) Just like what you were. See? I follow in your footsteps... er... pawsteps. Millie's my deputy in the P:I and we've been getting a lot of new users. I'm still failing miserably as a mentor, and that's one of my goals. To be a great mentor. A lot of users look up to me, and it makes me go back int time, to when I first joined. Remember? I was a happy, confident user that everyone grew to love :) We all miss you, Feathers, and may StarClan light your way always. 04:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Feathers. It's me again. I just wanted to say hi. Um, like I said in my last message, new users are popping by the dozens! I'm still a rollbacker and chat moderator, so that hasn't changed. Leopard's an admin, Skye isn't on a lot, and I just plain miss you. Feathers, my dear, Feathers, if you see this message, I'd like a hi from you. Maybe even give me your emial so we can chat out-of-wiki, hey? I'm getting a little better at mentoring and I'm getting (or was) requests for signitures and chararts. We're nominating a new leader for P:SC, but I wouldn't do good in that xD Maybe Glow, but you would have had a chance, too. I miss you Feather, everyone does, but you were such a great friend to me it's hard to face reality. Sometimes I wish your leaving was just a nightmare. :P Look at me, talking to you. Whatever, I can keepy my hopes high, right? May StarClan light you path forever, 17:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ban? Feathermoon, I was just complimenting someones story. Hey Feather. I don't know you as well as some of the others, but, I'd just like to drop by and say hello since I haven't talked to you in so long. I miss you. <3 19:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Prize for AWKWARD CAT STORY CONTEST You said I won a cover photo and I want a cover photo of Hero cats and make sure it has all the villans and heros so far into the story. Oh and please add the 15 cents gag. Please and thank you!War... war never changes. Since the dawn of human time, war has been a natural thing that every generation of man kind has had to experience. Ever since Cain and Abel, blood has been spilled for many reasons.♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 (talk) 15:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 Feather, plase come back. I'm sorry. I'm just in a rubbish and grumpy mood today, and I seem to be annoying people left right and centre. I'm sorry. 20:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Feather <333 You're the only one who remembered so far ^.^ *hugs* And happy Birthday yourself! ^.^ 17:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC)